Answer Letter
by msyu1
Summary: Maya's letter to Phoenix after his disbarment. Spoilers of trilogy and AJ. A translation from Chinese.


**Note(msyu1): This is not my original work, just a translation from Chinese. I like this story so much, so I translate it and repost it here.  
Original author: Himmel  
****Author's note: Just canon.**

**I guess maybe it's Phaya, but I'm not sure myself.**

**Some relationship is just relationship, and it cannot be classified as friendship or love.**

To Nick:

I received your letter.

As I said, I'm not good at writing letters, especially long and lengthy ones. Even though I have convenient things like phone or mobile, I still want to write it in pen word by word, and that's quite tough. However, because of that, I have enough time to sort out what I want to tell you, Nick.

That being said, because I want to say so many things, I guess this letter will become quite messy.

First, I'm so relieved that you are fine, Nick.

As for Nick's disbarment, I heard it the next day on TV, and it looked like such breaking news. I was not prepared for this, so I got quite shocked, and Pearly was even more anxious and suddenly burst into tears, and she was so restless that if I hadn't stopped her, she would have run to find you, and she even couldn't wait for the bus three time a day. Even thinking about it now, I still felt that day was quite messed up. However, since I had to persuade her, I gradually calmed down. When we meet next time, you should buy some sweet candy to make up for Pearly, Nick.

After that, I also cared for the situation. Although Kurain village was quite sparse, but it was not isolated. Apart from TV, I also bought newpapers and read it every day.

Actually, I also called Mr. Edgeworth. He was the same as before and said I was not related to the case, so he couldn't release case details to me as prosecutor, and he also asked me to stay in Kurain Village safely and didn't go to other places. However, Detective Gumshoe came to Kurain Village that day. Although he didn't admit who asked him to come, he brought so high-leveled donuts! So nice from look to taste! I never believe that his taste would be so good, and more importantly, how could he afford it with his salary? In that day, we drank tea, ate donuts(by the way, Detective Gumshoe shed tears while eating), and talked about Nick. When he left, he forgot important case file "by accident" and came back after 30 minutes. That clumsy action even didn't work for Pearly, but since he worked so hard, we decided not to break this to him.

Yeah, Detective Gumshoe asked me to keep a secret, but I think it's fine to tell Nick privately.

About the people who called me during these time, there were also WP, Adrian, Desiree and so forth, and I don't want to include them all.

Although I think it's not necessary, but I think everyone uses their own ways to care for Nick.

Before I knew it, I already wrote so much.

Anyway, when I received your letter, I already knew the situation. Hey, what's wrong, Nick? As I expected, if you don't have me, the assistant manager, you cannot take care of yourself, right? Well, you cannot do that, right?

Of course, I'm joking.

In fact, I thought about it many times, but no matter how I think about it, I still have only one conclusion: Even though I was there at that time, I still couldn't do anything, because if Nick didn't present that page, the client Zak Gramarye would be guilty. I know you cannot do it even though you know it's dangerous and even regret but you never try it once.

As for the result now, natually, I feel so sorry for it.

Because since the day we met each other, you are already a defense attorney. I saw your defense closely, so as far as I'm concerned, "Nick" is always the defense attorney, and I cannot imagine that you are not a defense attorney any more.

But suddenly, it's not what I can imagine it or not.

Even though I'm just an observer, I had to accept it, but I still resist it in my inner heart for that clear fact in my eyes.

Therefore, "I can understand your feeling." I cannot say something like that.

No, not only me. As for yourself, I think no one can truly completely understand that how you get into today in such a bad mood.

Only Mr. Edgeworth can understand part of it, or maybe more.

Because you two know it so well: When something Irreparable happens, the loneliness and pain that tortures you physically and mentally. You cannot avoid it or ask other people to take burden together. Sad or regret, about one's own feeling, only you can take it to your heart and tolerate it gradually little by little.

I think that's why you didn't contact me after that.

And because of that, I didn't contact you as well.

Even though I want to come. I really do. However, what I should do is just wait quietly before Nick wants to tell me about it. Just like that.

By the way, during these time, I didn't channel Sis even once, and I even didn't have strong desire to see her.

If it was in the past, it was so unbelievable, wasn't it? When I realized it one day, I felt happy and sad. When I experienced so much with Nick, and when I gradually understand Sis's feeling, I gradually didn't need to depend on Sis any more.

Maybe that's something called "grow up". So unbelievable…but I feel somewhat lonely, and that's inevitable.

Actually, even if I channel Sis, it seems that I already know what she will say. "Believe in Phoenix." Just as simple as this.

Therefore, when I received your letter and see you telling me everything, I feel it's more important than anything else. You can write the letter calmly, and it proves that you already sort out your feeling and accept everything so you can move forward.

What should I say? After all, you are Nick. My feeling for now is so simple.

Then, I should write my recent situation.

Sorry for this time. I still couldn't help anything during this important and crucial time.

However, I will not blame myself or feel depressed.

Maya Fey in the past may be just a spirit medium in training and useless co-counsel. As for now, I'm working hard every day for a capable Kurain master. The waterfall in Eagle Mountain, the cavern in Hazakura Temple, and many other difficult trainings, they are all waiting for me to overcome them one by one.

During my training, sometimes I think that Nick become a defense attorney for Mr. Edgeworth. You work hard for your goal, and that's quite handsome. And because I stay with such Nick, I also find my path.

Although I didn't many much progress, but I really want to protect important people in my hands and do training hard because of that. This is what I can do and want to do.

So Nick, if you have free time, please cheer me up a little.

And then, it's about the law office's future consideration in your letter.

Well, I think you don't need to ask for my permission, because Sis already gave you the office. You can just decide what you want to do.

But since you asked me specifically, I will reply formally:

About everything in Wright Co. Law Offices, it's all relying on Chief Phoenix Wright.

-Maya Fey, Assistant Manager of Wright Co. Law Offices

…How's that expression? I really consulted Pearly for this, and when I wrote these formal words, I really felt I was a celebrity!

At last, about what you said in the end of your letter.

You said you decided to do something and you didn't know when you can finish it, but you cannot explain to me and you might not contact me for a long time.

As for this, I will be lying if I said I really don't care or worry. However, since you said that yourself, I also don't want to talk much about it.

I just want to ask: Do you have to do that, Nick? In your opinion, is it so important that you will bet everything on it?

As for the question, you don't need to answer me back, and you can just answer it in your heart.

If your answer is "yes", then I just want to tell you one thing:

If you can find such thing and work hard for it, that's quite wonderful.

In my lifetime, it's the first time for me to write so many words, and when it's almost done, I still feel a little hard to end.

Finally, what I want to say is just-

Even you are not a defense attorney, you are still Nick.

I will still believe in Nick. Therefore, you should also believe in yourself, and never give up.

Please do what you think is right.

Because I'm the same as you.

Before we meet next time, I will become the capable adult that is same as Nick. You should also work hard and never lose to me. Otherwise, you need to treat me 100 burgers!

Last but not least, please take care of yourself.

I'd better sign off now.

P.S. I attached Pearly's greetings in the letter as well. Please give my regards to Trucy.

Maya

From Kurain VIllage, xx/xx/2019

**Note(msyu1): If you see the same article in Ask Ace Attorney, it's also me who submitted it there.**

Reply from Ask Ace Attorney:

Dear Maya,

All I can say is, thanks for writing this. I'm sure it wasn't easy. This is something neither of us could have predicted, after all, and I hate to imagine how the news hit you and Pearls…not to mention everyone else. We made some wonderful friends together, didn't we?

I'm just as sorry as you are to see everything come to a screeching halt, especially this way, but like you said, all we can really do is take it a little at a time…_*groan*_…

Thanks again for writing me, and give my best to Pearls. Badge or no badge, I'm still Nick, and you're still the best assistant I could ask for, title or no title. Take care, Maya.

(What are we supposed to do now, Chief?)

-Nick


End file.
